1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a light source module, and particularly to an edge-type backlight module which uses lasers as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
Generally, white LEDs (light emitting diodes) have replaced CCFLs (cold-cathode fluorescent lamps) as a light source for a light source module such as a backlight module. The continuous, whole spectrum white light generated by the LEDs or the CCFLs cannot be effectively used by the LCD (liquid crystal display) which is lightened by the light source module whereby energy is wasted and the color saturation of the image from the LCD is not satisfied.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source module which can overcome the disadvantages as described above.